


Prompt #48

by qbubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet, College, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Theater - Freeform, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qbubbles/pseuds/qbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean sees Cas perform a ballet, he falls in love with the man's gracefulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #48

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #48 for the Facebook Group DESTIEL FOREVER's Fanfic Challenge #1. I had imagined https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI as the ballet that Cas performs. I don't read AUs, but something resonated w/ this prompt. I had written more, but it felt forced. Maybe I'll revisit this, one day.

Dean Winchester can see the rehearsals from his spot in the light and sound booth. The dance class was getting ready to perform their college’s annual holiday performances of the Nutcracker and whatever else the students has been working on through the year. In the four years he’d been working the board for the theater, this was the first time he was actually in charge of the lighting scheme and giving direction to the freshman next to him. That meant he actually had to pay attention to the dancers. 

That’s when he sees him.

Castiel Novak took the stage with confidence, walking stoically to the center and his back to the audience. His back straight, wearing white baggy long shorts and no shirt. The notes from the instructor for this performance requested soft lighting, with a blue tint. The music was already in the CD player and the backstage crew had pulled down the white scrim. All Dean had to do was slowly rise the music with the lights.

Within a few bars of the music playing through the empty theater, Dean was enthralled. It seemed as though Castiel was flying through the air as he twisted, lept, and turned on the stage below him. The gracefulness of the landings were almost super human. The taut lines of his muscles were the only signs of effort showing on his lithe body. Music filled the heavy atmosphere and Dean leaned closer and closer to the edge of the box above the audience. He had never seen anything like that and immediately wanted to see more, know more about the person who was quickly coming to the end of his performance.

The freshman in the booth poked Dean to come back. He blinked a few times and got to work bringing the stage back to black for the next dancer.


End file.
